newplanetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Langonar
Empire of Langore and Outer Territories, is a planet with 53.9 billion people who lives under a parliamentary monarchy and has a history of military excellence. History Langonar is over 8.9 billion years old and went through many epochs. The first epoch is the Aeonian Epoch (999-800mya) when algae and moss first appeared. Antecataclysmic Epoch (500-65mya) land animals appeared on Langonar the most noted is the Thunderbacks(Gigas terraemotus ''), a species of reptilian-mammal like animal that were about 50 feet tall and weighing 70 tons. Then came giant rats, spider-lice (''Araneae pediculus), a species of giant arachnids that were the apex predator of the jungles. Also the giant gutsnail (Cochlea horrificus) was a real nuisance when it came to hunting they sprayed a sticky substance that trapped the prey and then consumed it whole. The Langorean treejumper (Homo rhodheticus), the hominid ancestor of all Langors and Chibs. Early History Langonar has been inhabited for 2 million years when the Proto-Langors settled in what's now Southern Langonar. Then in 9,000 BE the Langorean migrations occurred and they settle many places making them their tribal empires. In 200 GE the First United Empire of Langore was founded. First United Empire (200-1689 GE) Modern History The Langoreans resettled Langonar after they escaped the tyranny of the Goreans and their genocidal acts against the two races called Langors and Chibs. The Langorean Kingdom became an imperial state under an Emperor. Also some Goreans escaped among us to spy on Langorean progress. In the year 200 G.E. Langoreans were here prior to the abductions made by the Goreans. The Gorean Dominator ordered Langorean blood to be purified to expand their race. But the Langoreans were inferior and lacked the extra chromosomes to bind the DNA of the Goreans. Geography Langonar is a rocky planet, with lakes, rivers, and dense forests. Some areas are urbanized but the rest of it is remote and rural. Geology Natural Landmarks Zoology Flora & Fauna Culture Langorean culture is based on clans and trade. Also the Langoreans are opened to new ideas and are not prejudice against other cultures. This makes Langoreans the most People Langoreans or Langors are the dominant race of Langonar making up about 63% of the population along side with the Chibs. The Chibs makes up the 37% of the population and are treated as equals. Society Langorean society is clan based and has three social classes. The Langors are ruled by an emperor and empress. Also the Langors enjoy gambling, wealth and education on their planet. Langor families are huge having more than 1,000 relatives in one family called a clanhold. Chib society is different from the Langors. The Chibs live in tribes and each having a chief. Chibs hunt for food and they live in long houses with 4 members of the tribe. Music & Arts Architecture All Langorean buildings are made of stone and bricks or langorium and glass. The Royal Palace is made of stone and wood reinforced by a langorium frame. Langorean house are made of wood and bricks. Sometimes granite is used in houses in the urban areas. Food & Drink Regional Culture Government The Langorean Imperial Council is in charge of government and it has 500 to 1,000 members in each region and the municipal governments. Politics Legislation Political Parties Subdivisions *'Northern Region' or Polar Belt: This very large region is proud of their local hunting dogs. They hate their political leaders. The people follow various religions. There are four major cities, the largest of which is located in the southwest of the region. They are bordered on two sides by grasslands. Their relations with their neighbors to the west are unstable, while relations with neighbors to the south are turbulent. They are currently troubled by rampant crime. *'Middle Region' or the Rhudheltus Imperial Metropolitan Area: *'Eastern Region' or Chibland: *'Southern Region': This huge region is proud of their local delicacies. They are defensive about their political leaders. The people are of mixed religions. They are bordered on three sides by grasslands and on one sides by forest. Their relations with their neighbors to the southwest are . They are sometimes troubled by problems with law enforcement. *'Western Region': Territories The five planets of Langonar, Helios IV, Garosia, Obalia, and Xarvus. *'Langonar' is the largest planet with 23.8 billion people and the dominant planet of the Langorean Empire. *'Helios IV' is a planet with about 4.5 billion people and it's rich in history. *'Garosia' is a planet of 7.8 billion people. *'Obalia' is a planet with 14.6 billion people. *'Dartia' a planet with 17.1 billion people. Economy Major Industries Labor Force Military Standing Army Special Forces Navy Star Fleet The Viper-class are the primary starships used in the Langorean Imperial Space Fleet (LISF). Transitional Issues Disputed Territories Refugees & Displaced People Illegal Smuggling Category:Planets Category:Planets